The Heart Of Many Lakes
by ElementDancer
Summary: Taura sets out to find her kidnapped father. She meets some friends and enemies along the way, which could make or break her. But in the end, it's all a matter of life or death in order to save the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Many Lakes – 1**

**A/N: This is my second story I've written on here, so I'm still new at it. This will kind of, and I do mean kind of, follow the Avatar story line, not really in order though, so if you recognize some parts then I do not own them, as for ATLA. Sometimes it gets unoriginal and too predictable following the whole thing anyways. Thanks!**

* * *

I've been walking in this place for what seemed to be an eternity! Red and orange tall trees surrounded me everywhere I walked. No, I can't be lost…can I? I'm 16; I can find my way out. I know I can, I've been told by my father that I was good at tracking things down back home… home, so far away but close to my heart.

The Northern Water Tribe, my home, got raided by some of the Fire Nation soldiers. Only a few days back I numbly watched as my father, helplessly being hauled off somewhere…most likely as a prisoner. Some got taken away, some escaped. I was one of those who escaped. I remember seeing his blue eyes, just having a troubled look, and him telling me eagerly to "Run! Run! Don't turn back, Taura!" And that is exactly what I did. I ran, ran wherever my legs told me to, ending up here. I looked down at my tattered long blue dress and sighed.

Oh how I wish I didn't.

The only reason I ran was to escape from those atrocious people and what they were doing to my home, and I never disobeyed my father. But now, now that I'm mentally stronger there will be no running. I'm going to find my father and silence the Fire Nation once and for all.

Not only did my running abilities come in handy with traveling this far, but so did my bending, my Waterbending. My bending helped me across rivers, waters, and whatnot, making this mission a little easier for me.

I have been camping out overnight in these woods for about two days. I could fend for myself, finding whatever I can to use for shelter and food. Today is where I depart, leave this place and find my father. I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive…but I always listen to my instincts, whether they're right or wrong.

As I came near some bushes, I heard what sounded like a group of people. Not just any kind of people, but Fire Nation people. I quietly snuck my head through one of the bushes. There was a Fire Nation camp going on, it sickened me seeing them living without guilt.

Just when I was about to pull back, my long brown hair got caught on one of the branches. _ Shoot! _I mentally cursed. Luckily, no one saw, because they were all distracted by something. They all got up from sitting around the campfire.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly to myself.

I freed myself from the bush and stood on my tippy-toes, my blue eyes sorting out the scene in front of me. A bald kid, along with a girl with braids and boy who seemed to be one of Water Tribe, stood in front of some bushes. They seemed stunned by the sight of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Run!" The boy cried out.

They turned to run, but are quickly blocked off by a soldier setting the plants on fire behind them. My eyes grew wide, that boy's shirt was on fire! I could hide here and just watch the madness unfold, or I could run out and help these people.

The bald boy pointed to the other boy's shirt. "Sokka, your shirt!"

He immediately realizes this, and starts to scream. I looked down at my pouch that contained water. _Don't let me down instincts._

I shot out of the bushes and ran in front of the group of kids. I opened my pouch quickly and shot water at the boy's shirt. He stared at me with amazement, along with his friends.

"You're a Waterbender!?" The girl asked in shock.

I didn't answer, but kept my focus on the Fire Nation soldiers in front of us.

"Where did she come from?" One of them asked.

The boy, who I saved from being burned, came forward next to me. "If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

The girl standing behind us with the bald kid came forward too, whispering to the boy, "What are you doing?"

"Bluffing?" He whispers back unsurely.

A soldier with an eye patch took a step forward. "_You _promise not to hurt _us?_" His tone was mocking.

All of a sudden the soldier is knocked out, falling to the ground. I looked at the boy next to me surprised, he saw and just shrugged.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" The bald kid said, coming forward.

"Uh, instinct?"

"Cool! You go with instincts too?" I randomly spoke.

"Yeah! although these guys don't believe in it." He sent a glare towards his two friends.

"High five!" You exclaimed, sharing a high five with him.

The girl seemed to be paying attention to one of the trees, because she pointed to one and said, "Look!"

There, stood a boy with hook swords. He jumps down, taking out two soldiers. Running forward, he takes down two more with his swords.

"Down you go." He says smoothly.

I looked at him with awe, so did the girl and the bald kid. The boy next to me seemed confused instead.

"Whoa" I breathed out, watching him.

"They're in the trees!" A soldier called out.

From the trees, a small boy lands on top of the soldier and turns his helmet around to blind him, then rides him around while laughing. Another boy, hanging on a branch, launches arrows at the soldiers while more boys come out of the trees. I run out to the field and help battle the soldiers off too.

I used my Waterbending whip to knock out three of them at a time. I smiled, proud of my work while looking at the three soldiers lying on the ground.

I looked to my left, seeing the boy who I saved his shirt from burning earlier, holding up a boomerang and letting out a battle cry, getting ready to take out the soldier who approaches him. He stops when the boy with the hook swords gets to the soldier first, taking him down.

"Hey, he was mine!" Boomerang boy yells out.

The boy with the swords smirked. "Gotta be quicker next time."

I couldn't suppress a laugh. The boomerang boy frowns. I looked up at the trees to see a huge boy fall out and take down more soldiers easily. I hadn't noticed by being distracted and all, that another soldier was charging to me from behind. Boomerang boy apparently did, he ran behind me ready to attack, but once again the boy with the hook swords skillfully took him out before boomerang boy could.

"Man!" He angrily says in frustration.

The girl and the bald kid, run over to my side. Watching as the boy with the swords disarm a soldier, who ran away like a coward. The boy with the swords turns around tripping slightly, and started running up to me, but accidently knocking me down. He didn't slow down in time.

"Smooth move." Boomerang boy sarcastically taunts.

I look up at him as he was laying on top of me, his arms next to my sides supporting his body, blushing also. He's not that bad looking, honestly.

He smiles and says, "Hey."

"Hi." I respond timidly from underneath.

He lifts himself off, holding his hand out and helping me up. I brushed myself off and then looked at him in the eyes. They were a nice shade of brown. _Ok, now I'm just being creepy._

"Sorry about that." He chuckled, and then turns to the other girl. "Hey there"

She smiles at him, giving a small wave.

There was a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth you noticed.

The bald kid walks over to him and stares at him, amazed. "You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!"

Boomerang boy rolled his eyes, standing next to me and swords guy. "More like twenty." He mumbled.

Hook swords guy went to stand in front of us all, facing our direction, with the other people from the trees standing behind him not too far. "My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

The bald kid steps forward. "I'm Aang, and this is Sokka and Katara." He motions to them, and then turns to me. "And uh, we just met."

I let out a short laugh and introduced myself. "I'm Taura, nice to meet you all."

Aang gave me a huge smile. "Nice to meet you, Taura!"

Aang walked over to the Freedom Fighters who stood behind Jet, leaving me with Katara, Sokka, and Jet. I noticed Katara had been staring at me for a while. . .

"Yes?" I asked politely, turning to her.

"Oh, um… you-you could Waterbend too? Where are you from?" She questioned.

I nodded. "I come from the Northern Water Tribe. I had to leave as for it was raided a few days ago. . ."

I suddenly felt sadness wash all over me again.

"The North Pole? Really!? My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe." She paused for a second. "What happened?"

"Fire Nation" I answered bitterly. "They took my dad away."

Sokka and Jet went to stand on an opposite side of me, putting a hand on my shoulder, all at the same time. They both exchanged a dirty look at each other. What in the world is going on?

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever." Jet began.

I looked to my right and up at Jet with sympathy. "I'm so sorry. Those people are monsters!"

"Katara and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation." Sokka told us.

I then looked to my left and up at Sokka. "That's horrible! I'm really sorry, Sokka." He gave me a weak smile in return.

I looked over at Aang who was laughing with the other Freedom Fighters, and then falling to the ground from a friendly pat Pipsqueak gave him. I let out stifled giggle.

Katara stood in front of us, folding her arms and tapping her feet impatiently. I noticed the two boys were still by my side, giving each other looks, confusing me.

"I think you guys need to give Taura some space." Katara pointed out while pushing them aside, obviously annoyed at their behavior towards each other.

Aang came walking back to us. I started to study the arrows he had on his head and arms. Then it all came together. . .

"Hey, isn't he the-"

"Avatar?" Aang finshed for me as he reached us. "Yep, that's me."

"Swaaeet. I've heard a lot about you." I winked at him.

He blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, it's not a big deal."

Sokka shoved Aang away, grinning at me. "So, Taura… have you met my," He pulls out something from his pocket. "Boomerang? Never fails to make me proud." He fake sobbed.

I laughed. "Ahh, the boomerang, Very impressive I must say."

"_Your_ boomerang didn't do anything to help today, Sokka." Katara teased.

He scoffed. "That's because _this _guy" He points at Jet. "was always in the way!"

_Sokka was funny, and cute, _I thought to myself.

"That reminds me… Thanks for saving us, Jet. You showed up just in time." I told the shaggy brown haired boy.

He leaned against the tree and smiled in my direction. "I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in."

Katara eyed Sokka and said, "We we're relying on instincts."

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet cautioned.

I looked at Sokka who looked at Jet and Katara disdainfully. I actually felt bad for him and frowned a bit. "Hey go easy on him, I bet he was only trying to help." I defended.

Sokka's face brightened up a little. "Thanks, Taura."

I patted him on the back, a reassuring gesture. "Hey you know what my instincts told me earlier? They told me to come out from hiding in the bushes and to put out the fire on your shirt. So it's not all bad."

"Well I like your instincts!" Sokka gushed happily, turning red.

"What brings you guys out here?" Jet asked, changing the subject.

"I've been out here for a few days. I should probably find my way out now. I'm on a mission to find my father and get him back." I said in a serious matter. "It was nice meeting you all, thank you."

I started to walk away from everyone, finding my way out but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," The person said.

I turned my head around and saw Jet. He looked concerned.

"Stay, just for the night. Please?"

I thought about it for a second. I was already tired, but then again I couldn't waste any more time putting off finding my father. I surely wasn't sleeping on the ground again.

"I can't. . ."

Jet looked me in the eyes and said, "Please, we've got some spare rooms at the hideout… and food."

_Hideout?_

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang interrupted with interest hinted in his voice.

"You wanna see it?" asked Jet.

Katara's face lit up. "Yes, we wanna see it!" She said excitedly.

"Katara!" Sokka whined.

"Taura…?" Jet tilted his head a tad, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, hopefully I wouldn't regret it. "Fine." I crossed my arms.

Jet smiled beautifully at me, almost making me melt under him. Sokka sent a glare at him, but he didn't notice. Oh how this is going to be a long night, I could tell.

_Don't get too attached. _My mind kept telling me. _There could be consequences._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of Love – 2**

**I Do Not Own ATLA, or some of the scenes.**

* * *

"We're here." Jet announced.

Jet leads us the way to this 'Hideout' he talked about. I looked all around the forest floor and saw…nothing.

"Um, where are we exactly?" I ask, as Jet removes his arm from my shoulder.

I'm assuming Sokka didn't exactly approve Jet's 'friendly' gesture, by all the looks we've been getting from him. Katara seemed annoyed too, but I didn't think anything of it. As for Aang, well let's just say he was the chatterbox on the way here.

"Yeah, there's nothing here!" Sokka shouted.

I still didn't feel completely comfortable with pushing my mission aside, but Jet and the gang seems to be trustworthy enough. I just can't let my guard down.

Jet walks over to a rope hanging down from the tree. "Hold this." He says, handing it to Sokka.

Sokka skeptically looks at the piece of rope. "Why? What's this do" The rope cuts him short, pulling him right up into the branches.

My eyes widen in fear. No way in heck was I going to use that thing to go up. I'm terrified of heights!

Jet turns to Aang, offering him the rope. "Aang?"

"No thanks, I'll get up on my own." He looks at Katara for a second. "Wanna lift, Katara?"

She shakes her head, and then Aang airbends his way up into the trees. I am so glad I'm not an airbender.

"Here, Katara." Jet says, holding the rope to her.

She unfolds her arms, letting out a huff and then taking the rope. What is that girl's problem all of a sudden?

I watch as Katara flew up into the branches and out of sight. I felt my stomach flutter with fear.

Jet grabs the rope and then looks at me, smiling. "Taura, I know you don't want to go up by yourself, so grab hold of me."

I blushed. Was it that obvious?

He holds out his hand as I gingerly take it. He spins me around, crashing me right next to him, with his arm holding my waist protectively and secure. We were lifted off the ground in no time. I let out a squeal, clinging onto Jet as much as I could, and hiding my face into his shirt to avoid looking down. Jet laughed at my reaction. I quickly looked up at him to scold him from laughing at me, but almost forgetting about the 'avoid looking down' part.

We finally come to a landing on a wooden platform in the trees. At least that's what my foot told me.

My face was still buried into Jet's shirt. I heard a rumble of laughter coming from his chest. I slowly pulled away, looking up at him. He wore the biggest smirk in the history of smirks.

"Now…we're here." He says.

I take a look around my surroundings. It was a real beauty. The autumn colored trees blended in with the wooden buildings up here. I even had forgotten that we were probably a billion feet off the ground; the sight was just a breath taker.

Aang passes through on a zipline, with some weird looking lemur creature by him. Hey where'd he come from?

"Nice place you got!" Aang calls out.

Katara starts to walk towards Jet and I. "It's beautiful up here!" She exclaims.

"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet tells us.

Smellerbee, I think that was her name, lands right near us, scaring the crap out of me.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee teases.

Jet lets out a short chuckle. "It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I ask out of curiosity.

We all start walking together. "I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back." Jet answers.

That big guy, Pipsqueak, comes behind us and starts to walk with us too, along with Longshot and the cute kid, The Duke. "We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pip states to us.

I hadn't noticed earlier as I turn my head around to see Sokka desperately trying to get our attention but is being blocked by Pipsqueak's rather large figure. I tried my best not to laugh at him, so I gave him a friendly smile. He sees me and stops, turning a faint pink. Jet noticed, and eyed us real quick before turning his head back forward.

"But one day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out here for good and free that town." Jet says proudly.

Katara stares at him dreamily. "That's so brave."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Sokka pushes past Pipsqueak, managing to get next to us. "Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house." He sarcastically says.

I let out my contained laughter. Jet ignores him, continuing to walk. Sokka grins at me, joining in the laugh.

Katara glares at us. "Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet nonchalantly says.

Sokka comes to a stop as we all pass him, looking at Jet heatedly.

"So, you all live here?" I asked Jet.

"That's right. Longshot over there?" I look over at Longshot, his hat shadowing his face and head hanging low. The Duke was next to him, doing the same. "His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

I come to a stop on a bridge with Jet and Katara, the others going on ahead. How could the Fire Nation be so cruel? Traumatizing children and their families! I could never do that.

"That's horrible. It makes me sick thinking about it." I tell Jet. "Did you start this whole Freedom Fighter thing?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, it started out small and then grew to this. We're all one big family, we're all we have, each other."

I felt my heart warm up. He sounded sad, but his story was inspiring. He indeed was brave.

I smile at him, deeply staring into his brown eyes. "I have to agree with Katara," I glance over at her; she was playing with her nails pretending to be busy. I look back at Jet. "You all are brave."

He takes out the piece of wheat from his mouth, letting it fall to the ground. "Thanks, Taura."

He strides a step forward towards me, not taking his eyes off of mine. My eyes darted nervously to the right and then to the left, not knowing where to look. What is he doing? Jet was so near to me that I could feel him breathing. My heart started beating rapidly. His face was inches away from mine, as he tilted his head slightly to the right, eyes shutting gradually. What do I do? What do I do? I went with my instincts, awkwardly tilting my head to the left. His arms snaked around my waist, my arms were about to hook around his neck, until. . .

"Ahem."

Dang, I forgot she was still here.

Our eyes shot open at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment then blushed, turning to look the opposite way. We both awkwardly stepped away from each other. Katara placed her hands on her hip, a sly smile coming about her face.

"Jet!"

Oh thank Koh.

The three of us saw The Duke heading our way with a barrel. He came to a stop once he was in front of us. Panting, he said, "Jet, this barrel is filled with blasting jelly. There's more from the Fire Nation camp below. Pipsqueak and Sneers are handling it."

Pipsqueak came into sight, not too far from us, carrying a few more barrels.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" He informed to Jet.

Jet closed his eyes in satisfaction. "That's a great score. Let's not get those mixed up."

_What did he need those for? _I wondered, but didn't bother asking.

Jet walked between Katara and me, placing a hand on our shoulders. "C'mon, I'll show you ladies your rooms for the night."

Please don't tell me I have to share with Pouty Princess here.

Jet took us to two huts. We stood out in front of both of them.

"There are only two rooms?" Katara pointed out the obvious.

"Here's how we could do it: You and Taura in one room, Aang and Sokka in the other. " Jet explained.

From the corner of my eyes I looked at Katara, she was doing the same.

"Is there…another solution?" I asked, still glaring at her.

Jet raised an eyebrow at both of us, and then shrugged. "Taura and Aang, Katara and Sokka?" He tapped his chin, seeming to be in thought. "Unless Katara wants to have her own room and Taura can share with me?" He said hopefully.

Katara rolled her eyes. I laughed tensely, while blushing for the hundredth time today.

The only person who I don't feel tense around is probably Aang. He's a great kid, so maybe it's best if I room with him, get to know him better maybe? Don't get me wrong, I'd_ love_ to share with either Sokka or Jet . . . but do you know how awkward that would be?

"Thanks, but I think I'll room with Aang." I gave him my sweetest smile.

Katara stared at me like I was nuts, her eyes were bulging out from her sockets.

Jet nodded. "Alright I guess. Meet me down at the banquet table in a hour, just over there." He points to a large wooden table.

"ROOOOOOAR!" A few birds scattered around, flying away from the noise.

I gave Katara a mischievous look. "Dang girl, you must be hungry!"

She frowned at me, rolling her eyes again. _I wonder what would happen if she kept doing that . . . they'd probably get stuck that way._

"That wasn't me. That was our sky bison, Appa." She told me offensively.

Like _I_ was supposed to know

I had enough with her disapproving attitude.

"What is your problem with me!?" I asked, surprising both her and Jet.

She did a little pout in response, turning her heel and walking to her hut.

"What did I do…?" I asked sadly to myself.

Jet placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Aang landed behind us out of nowhere with Sokka behind him.

"Hey guys." Aang greeted.

Sokka must've noticed my down look. He came marching up to Jet and I, shoving Jet away from me.

"What did you do?" Sokka accused, poking Jet in the chest.

"Nothing! I just was about to cheer her up!" Jet defended back.

As the two of them bickered, Aang came over to me. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you about it later. We're sharing this hut." I pointed to the hut that KATARA was not in. "Katara is sharing with Sokka."

Aang nodded. "Oh, ok."

Aang and I looked over at Jet and Sokka, who were still arguing! I groaned and walked in between them, shoving them away from each other.

"Stop!" I cried.

They froze, looking at me shamefully. What is wrong with everyone? I must not be getting something.

I dragged Aang by the arm, walking to our hut. "We'll be in here if you need anything. Jet, we'll meet you all at the table in hour. Sokka, your sister is waiting for you. Good day fellas."

Aang and I reached our room. There was two makeshift beds on the floor, we both plopped ourselves onto our own.

Aang chuckled. "You know, you're really funny."

I held myself up with my elbows, looking at Aang. "What do you mean?"

"Sokka and Jet, they follow you around like love-sick lemurs." That flying lemur creature flew into the room right when Aang finished the sentence. "Hey, Momo." He laughed.

Momo sat on Aang's stomach, chewing on some Lychee nuts.

"Aw, he's kinda cute." I started rubbing the back of his ear, he made purring sound.

"He likes you." Aang says with a chortle.

"So, what were you saying about Jet and Sokka?"

"To put it one way, I think they both like you." He replies bluntly.

"Oh, well I like them too."

"No, I mean they _like _you. Like like." Aang repeats.

I shake my head in denial. "How do you know?"

"Open your eyes, Taura. You have Sokka practically blushing all over you. Jet uses every chance to be by you."

I stare at the young avatar in shock. He's right. Why haven't I noticed before? Maybe because I was too blind too see.

"They're blinded by love." Aang said, like he was reading my thoughts.

But wait, we've all only just met? They can't be in love with me. I can't be either. Besides, I'm not here to find love; I'm supposed to be finding my father dammit!

"Maybe it's just love at first sight? Trust me; I know what that's like. . ." He stares at the celling dreamily.

"Wow, for a kid you sure know much about love." I smirk at him.

He blushes. "Well, I get it from Katara."

He suddenly clasps his mouth after realizing what he had said.

"You like her, don't ya?" I say slyly.

"No!" He said with a pout, clearly lying.

I look at Momo. "Whattya' think, Momo?"

Momo stares at me blankly.

I laugh. "Momo says you do." I told Aang playfully.

He sighs. "Fine, maybe I do. So what? Just don't tell anyone!"

Then it all came to me. That's why Katara has been acting like how she was! She didn't get the attention from everyone; they were all focused on me! Now I felt bad. Maybe she thought I was taking her brother away, maybe she liked Jet? Was she jealous? Man I ask too many questions to myself, it's giving me a headache!

I got up from my bed and started walking to the hut's exit.

"Where you going, Taura?" Aang asks.

"To apologize." I say without turning back.

I walk out of the hut, crashing right into someone. I land on my butt, groaning in pain.

"Taura?"

I looked up to see Sokka, who looked worried. He rushed over, helping me up.

"I'm sorry!" I say. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's my fault!" Sokka says.

"We're both clumsy." I joked. Well kinda joked.

He laughed. "Ya think?"

We both started laughing for a few minutes, just enjoying ourselves. It stopped when he kept his gaze on me. I stared back, once again not knowing what to do, so of course…I spoke…Total moment ruining.

"So, uh what are you doing here?" I asked unsuccessfully.

I could've sworn I saw him frown a little in disappointment.

"Well I was in the hut with Katara, but then Jet came in and they kicked me out."

I jumped a little in astonishment. What were they doing? Of course I always think of the worst scenarios. . . I just need to calm myself.

"Oh," I look away from him. "What are they talking about?"

Sokka shrugs. "Beats me."

I unexpectedly give Sokka a hug, shocking both myself and him, but he returns it nonetheless. I felt like we both needed one anyways.

"Thanks, Sokka." I say, letting go.

"For what?" He asks, puzzled.

"Just for being you." I smiled.

And I meant it. Sokka seemed really genuine and himself. That's what I liked about people with their traits. I didn't do well with people who didn't show their true colors.

As I start to walk away from him and to Katara's hut, I couldn't help but take a peek back at him. I look over my shoulder to see him looking back at me. He turns around, pretending to be looking at something else. I laugh and continued on.

"Here goes nothing." I told myself, as I stood outside her hut.

My heart was racing; I could feel myself sweating a little. My breathing seemed to be a bit off. Reluctantly, I opened the curtains to her hut just a tad bit . . .

I probably shouldn't have.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart of Trust – 3**

**I do not own ATLA or some scenes.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks Sun Daughter for catching the few mistakes! It's well appreciated, since I know that I am awful with that! I most likely will keep on making mistakes... no matter how hard I try not to, haha.**

* * *

I covered my mouth, letting out a muffled squeal. I quickly shielded my eyes from the sight in front of me.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

There stood a shirtless Jet. He seemed to be changing clothes or something. I noticed Katara wasn't in the room . . .

Jet saw me as I backed out quickly out of the room. "Wait!" He called out.

I uncomfortably stood outside of the hut, still shielding my eyes. I couldn't run away for some reason . . . I was too confused. Why was he half naked in Katara's hut? Where is Katara anyways?

Jet came rushing out of the hut, crashing into me. _How many times am I going to fall on my ass today?_

"Taura!" He spoke.

I unshielded my eyes. He was still shirtless (thankfully wearing pants), not that that I minded and all.

I let my eyes travel quickly down his toned body and back to his humiliated face.

_Sweet Heavens_

I flushed brightly as we were in the same awkward position as earlier when we met.

He got up carefully, holding a hand out for me. I reluctantly grabbed it, both our faces red as cherries.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that . . . again"

I laughed uneasily. "No problem. I um, I'm going back to my hut now."

I started to walk away but was grabbed by the arm and gently pulled back. My eyes met Jet's chocolate ones. I looked away, trying not to make contact.

"Um, it's not what you think," He released my arm and turned around, his bare back facing me. "I wanted to talk to Katara, she wouldn't listen, so this…happened."

I gasped quietly. His back had a slight red gash to it, looking like it stung badly. The work of it looked familiar; it was the work of a water whip. She must've used her bending to do this.

"Does it sting?" I carefully questioned, as I examined the gash.

He winced a little. "Yeah a bit, she got mad at me for no reason, so I tried to comfort her and she just…lashed out. I took my shirt off so the fabric wouldn't rub together on the wound."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Jet turned back around to face me. "I don't understand what I did to her?" he asked obviously frustrated.

I shrugged. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know she ran out right after." He shook his head. "She's scary."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. It was true, she WAS a little scary.

Jet smiled at me warmly. "Oh well I guess."

"Come on, I think I could heal it a bit." I told him, making sure he was free from worry.

"Thanks." He replied.

I placed his right arm around my shoulder, holding half his weight on me, and being careful not to open the wound any more.

Jet and I walked a short route back to my hut. Aang was on his bed feeding Momo some berries. When he saw us he smiled. "Hey, Jet!"

"Hey." Jet greeted back.

I carefully helped Jet onto my bed, making him lay on his stomach so I can 'go all doctor' on his wound.

"What happened?" Aang asked. He got up from his bed and made his way over to us, standing at my side with a very angry and hungry Momo.

The little lemur started to get restless as Aang concealed the berries in his palm.

"Okay! You can have your berries!" Aang said, annoyed.

Momo, satisfied now, went back over to Aang's bed with a hand full of berries.

I looked at the Avatar quickly and focused my attention back on Jet. "Katara Waterbended at him. We'll explain later, Aang."

"Oh, um, okay then." He replied, scratching his head. "I'm going to find her."

"Good luck." Jet called out sarcastically as Aang made his way out the hut.

I grabbed my water pouch, proceeding to use the water to heal his wound. My hands placed carefully on the gash on his back. "This may sting a little." I warned him

He groaned in pain as the water glowed brightly, but stopped as soon as the water dissolved away. The wound was closed now, but not fully healed yet. You could still see where he had been whipped, by the little pink scar that showed, but surely it won't be there forever.

"Wow," He breathed out. "I don't feel as much pain as I did before… thanks, Taur."

He flopped onto his back, facing me. "Yikes…" He moaned out, and then flinching.

I chuckled softly. "It's not fully healed yet, so you still have to be careful silly. Don't put too much pressure on it."

"Thanks, Doc." He grinned.

"It's Doctor Taura, to you, sir." I said playfully.

"Oh sorry, Doctor Tara." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and placed my pointer finger firmly on his chest. "TAU-RA."

"Okay, thank you, beautiful Taura." He said, and winked at the end.

My cheeks redden at that word '_beautiful'._ My dad was the only one to call me that. _Oh, dad, I'm so sorry… I'll find you soon._

I leaned down to Jet's face and kissed him shyly on the cheek. "I'll be at the dining area, Jet." I walked to the exit of the hut, sending him one last wink back before leaving.

_I'm feeling a little more comfortable around him . . ._

I started my way to the dining area, where Jet told us all to meet. I saw the banquet table in sight. It was soon out of vision when a large head blocked the view.

"Katara?"

"Taura, I-,"

"I'M SORRY!" We both simultaneously said.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting! I just kinda got… jealous of you." Katara admitted, looking away.

I placed my right hand on her shoulder. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry if I was taking all the attention…"

"Forgiven also, it's not your fault entirely." She looked at me and smiled. "Friends?"

I returned the smile with a little nod. "Friends"

"Come on, let's head to the table." I told her.

We walked side by side to the dining area in peaceful silence. Everyone, but Jet, was there at the table already. Aang had saved us a spot, two empty spots in between him and Sokka. Sokka looked at me excitedly, patting the spot next to him. I walked over to him, giggling also. Katara sat between Aang and me, rolling her eyes at the eager Sokka.

"Hey Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Aang." She blushed lightly.

I noticed this and wiggled my eyebrow at her. She elbowed me playfully on the arm, rolling her eyes at me also.

The whole area was filled with laughter, chatter, and whatnot. It all paused and was replaced with a loud cheer. Jet proudly walked in, making eye contact with me. I smiled and cheered along with everyone. Well… Sokka stayed silent next to me, giving Jet a few dirty glares here and there.

Jet struts his way on top of the table, holding a wooden cup.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine. I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." The Duke climbs up the table and marches around with his arms in the air. He was a cute kid. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees." Jet prepares to take a drink from his wooden cup. "Maybe they're right," An echo of boos were made. "Or maybe...they are dead wrong." Then a loud long cheer came about.

Jet plops down from the table and makes his way towards us.

"Hah, nice speech" I said to Jet as he managed to sit down between Sokka and I. Sokka looked real annoyed with him invading our space without asking. I didn't mind of course, but I still felt bad for Sokka.

"Thanks, Taura." He said, followed by taking a sip from his cup.

His arm sneakily made its way around my shoulder. I glanced up at him, he was already staring down at me smirking, and so I turned my focus back on the food in front of me. Sokka didn't look too pleased, Katara was trying her best to ignore Jet, and Aang… well he just ate the fruits without a care in the world, with Momo on his shoulder.

"I guess I'll be leaving at the crack of dawn…" I tried to start a conversation, hopefully that will work.

Jet frowned. "You can't stay for one more day?"

I shook my head. "I have to go find my father. I already put a day off, Jet."

"Will we ever see you again?" Sokka joined in.

"I know our paths will cross again, Sokka." I smiled at him.

"Hey, we can help you out!" Aang said, with a mouthful of fruit.

"Appa!" Katara exclaimed.

I tilted my head. I wasn't getting any of this.

Sokka beamed, catching on with them. "We'll help you find your father, Taura! Appa, our flying bison, could take us there. Much easier than on foot if you ask me."

"That wasn't what your instincts told us earlier, Sokka." Katara teased.

He glared at her. "_Anyways, _what do you say?"

All the eyes of Team Avatar were on me. Oh the pressure.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to drag you guys along… it's real dangerous. I should do this solo."

"Come on! We can handle dangerous! We've got the Avatar with us." Sokka motioned his hands over to Aang, showing him off like an award.

"Sokka," I whined, but was cut-off short.

"You all can't leave yet!" Jet pleaded.

"Actually we can." Sokka said, annoyed.

"Please, don't go yet. Just stay at least till tomorrow at noon. Plus, I need a little help on something." He begged. "Trust me."

"No one asked you!" Katara shouted at him.

Jet ignored her outburst; instead he stared anxiously at me, waiting for my answer.

I sighed. I could stay a little longer with everyone, but I really need to find my father.

"Fine" I stubbornly said.

Jet's eyes gleamed with delight.

"What about us helping you out, Taura?" Aang asked.

"Fine to that too" Once again, I stubbornly said. "Tomorrow at noon, we leave."

Sokka hovered over Jet, shoving his arm off my shoulder, and leaned in to hug me tightly. "YAY!"

I returned the hug, laughing uncontrollably.

"You're smushing me." Jet muffled out from under him.

"Shut up, tree house boy." Sokka told him.

Sokka and I finally released. Jet shoved him off before Sokka could fully sit down. These two were hilarious, even though they hated each other's guts.

"Jerk" Sokka mumbled.

"Hey Taura,"

"Jet?"

"Want to take a short walk with me?"

Should I? I kind of wanted to spend time as a whole group but then again I needed to spend a little one on one with Jet, so I can know him better too.

I took a quick glance at the group and then looked back at Jet. "Okay." I answered, dropping my plate onto the table.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, making me stand with him. "We'll be back." He told the rest of the group.

…

We practically walked around the whole hideout. We talked about our lives and everything, just laughing and enjoying ourselves alone.

"I never knew that!" I said laughing.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny, Smellerbee and Longshot, there's rumors going on." He teased good-humoredly.

We stood near a larger hut, which I assumed was Jet's.

"That was a nice walk." I told him.

I had my hands clasped together in front of me. Jet took his hands and placed them both on mine, making me break my hands away from each other and latch on to his.

He stared deeply into my eyes. That same smirk he wore a few minutes ago from telling a joke never wore off. "You know I really like you."

I blushed, but couldn't take my eyes off his. "I-I think… I like you too."

_This is so cheesy, but romantic at the same time._

"Don't you think this is a little… fast?" I asked.

"If it was love at first sight, I wouldn't think so." He smirked.

_Dang it, Aang._

One of his hands released mine, going up to lift my chin instead, our lips were leveled perfectly. His mouth moved to say something but quickly shut. His eyes closed slowly but surely as his face got closer to mine. I copied his actions, tilting my head the opposite direction as him and leaned in too. His breath was minty and smelt like fresh grass. I just hoped mine wasn't bad. . .

The gap between us was soon closed as our lips met. The feeling was like electricity, enticing, hot, chilling, different, and so on. Thankfully he was going soft and gentle but also very passionate. I kissed him back lightly as if he were to dissolve if I were to kiss any harder. His hand was still holding my chin; his other hand roamed my back. My right arm was hanging around his neck; my left to my side.

He turned me around so that my back was against his hut. He was now taking control over me, going a little rougher. I had a feeling of mixed emotions that just couldn't be described. His hot breath against my lips were enough to make me part open my lips. He took that as a chance to slip his tongue in. I moaned a little at this, which made him emit a low snicker.

I never had once felt my heart beat this fast. It felt like it would pound out of my chest! I was very nervous but tried not to show it to Jet. This was my first _real_ kiss.

We were both quickly out of breath, so we released each other. Our bodies still clung onto each other as we panted heavily.

I looked up at him, a small smile forming. "I-I think I should head back to m-m-my room now,"

"Yeah…okay." He said between breaths.

He held his arms out open. I walked towards him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He stroked my hair out of my face, leaning near my ear and whispering, "Good night, Taura."

He pulled away, still holding me. I stood on my tippy-toes and leaned in to kiss him on the lips one last time.

"Good night, Jet." I said as I pulled away.

He hesitantly let go of me. I started to walk away and turned my head back to see him smiling charmingly at me. I laughed and turned forward, heading back to my hut.

_What a great way to end the night… _

I walked back into my hut. Aang was sleeping on his bed with Momo already, so I had to be quiet, tip-toeing over to my bed and gently plopped myself on it.

I looked over at Aang and whispered, "You're some kind of love doctor, aren't you?"

I flipped myself over, my back facing him and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile upon my face, but not before hearing a squeaky voice from next to me, "I'm the best there is…"

….

"Let's go."

I stirred from my sleep, awaking to the sound of a familiar voice. I stretched and got up to walk over to the window. From what I saw, Jet and some of the other Freedom Fighters were ascending down the ropes.

"What are they doing?" I quietly asked myself.

I left the hut quietly and decided to follow them stealthily. I looked at the ground below me; the Freedom Fighters were pushing the loaded wagon as Jet leads them out of the camp. I followed again, and ended up near a dam, hiding in the bushes. Jet and his gang emerge from the forest. He goes to the edge and looks down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it is oddly low. He turns back to the wagon where everyone was.

They all stood around, discussing something, as I listened very carefully.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive." Jet explained to them.

The Duke, who was in the wagon, jumps off and lands by Jet. "But what about the people in the town, won't they get wiped out too?" He asked.

Jet places a hand on his shoulder. "Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." He then turns to Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it?" Longshot nods in response.

I gasped inaudibly. "What?" I sadly said to myself.

I got up from the bushes and ran as fast as I could back to the hideout. I ran into my hut and shook Aang repeatedly. "Aang!"

He opened his eyes. "Wh-what?" He groggily asked, irritated.

"Jet and his little friends are going to destroy the Earth Kingdom town nearby! We have to stop them!" I frantically told him.

He sat up surprised. "What? Jet?"

I pulled him out of the bed and dragged him outside. "Come on!"

"Should we get Katara and Sokka?" He asked.

"No, there's no time!" I said hurriedly.

I took him to where I was earlier behind the bushes. We hid behind them, listening as the Freedom Fighters planned their terrifying scheme.

"What are we-"

I placed a finger in front of his mouth. "Shhh!"

"I got them all to stay till' noon, which gives us enough time to have Katara, Aang, and Taura to use their bending to fill up the geysers," He pulled the grass out of his mouth. "We'll rid that valley of the Fire Nation."

Right when that first sentence came out of Jet's mouth, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. My anger was rising above it all. _He used me! He used us!_

I looked at Aang who looked at me back with uneasiness. "You're right…" He gloomily said.

I looked at Jet with disgrace. He lied to us all, and I fell for it, for his manipulating charms. I kissed him not too long ago, for heaven's sakes!

_Shame on me_

"We're gonna win a great victory today, guys." Jet told them with pride.

_Not if I can stop it,_

I stood up from the bushes and stomped my way into the clearing where Jet and everyone was.

"Taura!" Aang called from behind.

I ignored him and glared directly at Jet.

"T-Taura?" His expression changed from egotism to worry.

I pointed at him and coldly said, "You used me and I _trusted_ you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart of Destiny – 4**

**Kind of a filter... Lots of mistakes, I know, so don't remind me. Next chap will be interesting. Promise. Getting a little lazy with this story haha.**

**I do not own Atla.**

"You used me, and I _trusted _you."

Jet looked very guilty at the moment._ You're not fooling me, liar._

He walked over to me slowly as I inched a few steps back away from him.

"Taura please let me explain…" He said calmly.

I frantically shook my head and felt my eyes start to water.

_No crying, Taura, you've got to put on brave face!_

He finally got as close as he could to me. His hand gently and hesitantly wiped my tear away that was escalading its way down my cheek.

"Don't cry," He whispered.

"Please,"

"Why?" I sobbed "You used everyone, and you're going to hurt more people in that little village!"

He dropped his arm to his side and looked down shamefully and then back up to my eyes, "I don't want to have to worry about the Fire Nation living nearby, and I have to rid them all out."

"Even if that means taking innocent people's lives? Jet, this isn't the way."

"Then what is, Taura?" He said a little louder. "Remember what the Fire Nation did to your home? Did to me? It's what we all fight for."

"But,"

"I have to do this, Taura."

I felt angry, hurt, and betrayed. I wasn't going to let his plan go through.

"But you're not going to, Jet."

I let out a loud scream, and with all my might I let out as much power as I could to strap Jet to a tree nearby, frozen from my water bending.

Aang rushed out from the bush and stood next to me.

"What are you doing!?" Jet shouted madly at me.

"Saving the town from you… you jerk."

Just then, Katara and Sokka ran out from the bushes and came next to Aang and me.

"What's going on!?" Sokka yelled, holding his boomerang up in defense.

"Ask the liar over there." I answered coldly.

Sokka and Katara's attention was now focused on Jet. The other Freedom Fighters were standing behind us, too shocked to help their leader out.

Jet turned his head away, avoiding our glares.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

No answer.

"Not talking now? I guess I'll have to update them with what happened."

I faced Katara and Sokka and placed my hand on both of their shoulders.

"He's using us! He only wanted us to stay because Aang, Katara, and I, could waterbend the reservoirs in order to wipe out a small village nearby!"

"What, you're kidding!?" Katara yelled in a shocking tone.

"I knew something was wrong with this guy." Sokka mumbled angrily, glaring at Jet.

"No it's true, Katara." Aang stepped forward "I heard everything."

"What? No, that would destroy the town." Katara whipped around to scowl at Jet. He still wouldn't look at us.

"Y-You monster!" She shouted.

He slowly and annoyingly looked at Katara in the eyes, "Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again."

"This isn't the answer!" She screamed at him.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!" I stepped back in.

"We need to leave now." I said turning to Aang.

He nodded and whistled for Appa. The big sky bison came in no time, dropping down in front of us. Sokka walked to my side, placing his hand into mine. I smiled lightly at him and held on tighter to his hand. I looked at Jet one last time to see him looking at us horrified.

"Taura, Please, Help me." He begged.

I felt a tear slid down my face, "Good bye, Jet."

He looked deeply _hurt,_ but not as hurt as me.

_Guess that's how it feels to have your heart broken._

"Come on." Sokka helped me up onto Appa with the others and Momo on board.

"Yip yip." Sokka said.

All of a sudden we were being flown up to the sky by this huge creature. I stared at the clouds with awe and sadness.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped a little at the voice. I peeked up at Sokka and nodded.

"I will be."

"Are we going the right way?" Aang asked.

"My instincts are telling me that I am indeed going the right way." Sokka replied.

"But aren't we supposed to be heading that way?" I asked with a chuckle, pointing to where we should be going.

"Annd sometimes they're wrong." With a grin, he pulls Appa's reigns. We fly off, and then go in the opposite direction; the right direction.

"You guys can drop me off over there." I said, pointing to a nearby clearing.

"What, but you said,"

"I know what I said," I interrupted Aang "But this is _my_ mission to find my father. I can't have you guys come into this too. I'm sorry."

Sokka looked disappointed when I glanced at him, but I can't hold back anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." I whispered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Travelling by yourself?" Katara asked.

"What are you trying to point out, Katara? That I'm not strong enough to handle myself? Trust me, I can. No one is stopping me." I looked over at Sokka "Land there now."

He hesitantly nodded as we started lowering to the ground.

"Sorry about Jet, Taura." Aang randomly said.

I looked at him with no emotion, and then turned away. I really didn't want to talk about him, nor hear his name being spoken. It will take some time, but I'll get over it hopefully. A broken heart should heal on its own…Unless it cannot be fixed. He sure did a lot of damage to it.

Appa landed effortlessly on the dirt. We all helped each other off the huge bison and came to the ground safely.

"Do you know where exactly your father is?" Aang asked while dusting himself off with his Air bending.

I stopped for a second and sadly shook my head. "I'm not exactly sure where he is, but I'll do whatever it takes to find him. I know where I'm heading to though."

I started walking until a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

I gave Sokka a reassuring smile, "I'm sure."

"Thanks for all your help everyone." I said as I waved them all a good bye.

They waved back, sadness taking over their faces.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Sokka shouted from a distance.

I chuckled, "I'm sure our paths will cross soon."

I looked over my shoulder one last time, seeing them still looking in my direction, trying hard to put on a happy face. I hope I will see them again.

…

"NEXT!"

I walked up to the not-so-attractive ticket lady. It's been a few days since I've parted ways with the Gaang. Deciding it was best for me to find a place to settle just for a few days, I was out of water and food, and needed to survive in order to find my father. I would go after my father once I've finalized a location and get some info from some people who just might know where they take prisoners.

"One ticket for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please." I told her.

"Passports?"

I searched frantically in my pockets for my passport; the lady looked very impatient with me.

"Ah, here it is!"

I grabbed my passport and slid it on the desk in front of her. She took a wearily look at it before stamping it with an approval seal.

"Thank you very much." I told her.

I grabbed my ticket and walked away.

I sat patiently on the waiting bench for the ferry to arrive. I noticed there were a lot of refugees who were also waiting for the ferry, it was hard to count how many.

An old man takes a seat next to me and smiles widely.

"Hello there!" He greets.

"Hi," I greeted back shyly.

"What are you heading to Ba Sing Se for, little lady?" He asked.

"Just starting a life there, you know." I answered back. I was kind of a lie. I wasn't going to stay in one place very long.

He chuckled, "Aren't you a little young?"

I glared at him and didn't reply. He mustn't know my business.

Guess he took my silence as an answer, as for he changed the subject. "Ah, Ba Sing Se is magnificent! Junior and I here are also starting a life there!"

He gestured to someone next to him. There was boy, around my age, with a scar over his right eye. He seemed familiar but I shrugged it off.

"Son, don't be rude, say hello." The old man nudged the boy.

"Hi." He said sharply.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head up in greeting.

"I'm Mushi, and this is Lee." The old man said.

"I'm Taura, nice to meet you." I smiled back.

Just then, the ferry came into view. Everyone stood up anxiously ready to aboard.

"This is it." I said to myself.

Everyone started to board the ferry. I couldn't help but feel that a pair of eyes was watching me as I boarded.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my back.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

I stared at that old man, Mushi, in shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I need some tea for this headache I got."

"Just let her be." Lee said.

I stared at him for second. Right when he caught my eye I rapidly turned away.

"You like tea!?" Mushi said with astonishment, ignoring the boy.

I smiled and nodded.

The old man whispered something to the boy, assuming it was something a little awkward by his blush.

"She's a keeper." Was all I heard…

Oh please, no.

….

Everyone was settled and on board as the ferry departs.

I stood by the railing with Mushi and Lee.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace," He turns away for a second, then turns back with a floral hat on his head. "As a tourist!"

I laughed at him, confused when he said "greatest military disgrace", but still laughed.

"Here you go," A guy comes over and hands a bowl of 'something-disgusting' to us.

"Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." Lee sips his food and spits it back out. "Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!"

"Aren't we all?" I said as I dumped my food into the water.

…

It's foggy out. I can barely see a thing once I got up from my sleep.

I made my way to the front of the deck. I see that Lee kid hanging by the railing, so I decide to join him.

"Morning," I tell him.

He looks at me for a second, and then back to space, "Morning."

"I can't wait to be inside the city." I say, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," He breathes out "We should be nearing real soon."

There was a long silence.

I wonder how he got that scar. I'm tempted to ask, but I know better than to ask something that may be too personal.

"So what's your real reason?" Surprising me with his question, he suddenly breaks the silence.

"Uh what do you mean?"

"I know you aren't going to Ba Sing Se to 'start a life'." He shrugs "What's your real reason?"

How did he know?! Should I tell him?

"Um I-..."

"Your secret is safe with me." He says quietly.

I let out a sigh and began, "I'm only heading to Ba Sing Se to settle for a few days. I have to find my father who was taken away as a prisoner by the Fire Nation. I'll gather some information here and there, and then I'll be on my way."

Lee's face showed a hint of guilt I could tell.

"Good luck with that." He responds emotionlessly.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck."

I strained my eyes to where the fog was clearing up. There it is! I see the giant wall that hides in front of the city; The City of Walls and Secrets.

"There it is…" I say to myself once more.

_I'm coming, father._


End file.
